


#鬼泣#VN#维吉尔X尼禄#生活#

by Ninawan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: *小短文，算是个人解读





	#鬼泣#VN#维吉尔X尼禄#生活#

**Author's Note:**

> *小短文，算是个人解读

* * *

    尼禄知道生活是什么样。

    虽然他没有什么华丽的语言储备来用漂亮字句描述这些东西，但他知道。

    往小一点说，生活是每天早上姬莉叶在他还睡眼惺忪、大脑迷迷糊糊的时候摆上餐桌的烤吐司和冰牛奶或者果汁。他现在还能回忆起面包片散发出的独特焦糊气味和隐藏在里面的蛋奶香，打着哈欠塞进嘴里心不在焉地咀嚼，不需要品尝就早已经在心里熟知千遍的味道，还有闯进视野里面的餐桌布花纹，以及玻璃杯壁上滑落的冷凝水珠。

    接着他会去工作，尼禄想，跟妮可一起开着那辆有点陈旧的房车，内部陈设乱七八糟的，有时候会在踏上去的时候踩到泡泡糖纸或者空可乐铝罐，不知道谁会埋怨谁一句，然后他们就开始在骂骂咧咧的斗嘴声中把车开出车库，去完成前一天接到的电话任务——或者有时候去跟但丁一起。午饭通常时候是被包好的三明治，整整齐齐地涂着花生、榛子或者果酱；之所以形容“整整齐齐”，是因为你拿着它的时候那些粘糊糊的酱绝不会溢出来蹭在手指尖上弄得到处都是。这全部都要归功于家里那位姑娘的细心。三明治里夹的是鸡蛋饼，火腿，鸡胸，球生菜，或者有些时候会放些腌黄瓜或小辣椒。他跟妮可有的时候会做些没意义的争执，比如嚷嚷谁三明治里的肉更多些，等到晚上回到家却只敢跟姬莉叶嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，后者笑眯眯地给他们介绍一顿算得上丰盛的晚饭。

    有的时候尼禄会回忆起以前在弗杜那市的旧作息，记忆甚至都已经变得有点模糊不清，但是那时候生活里充斥着姬莉叶的歌声、孤身一人的阴暗晦涩的教团工作，还有克雷多板着一张脸啰啰嗦嗦的管教。这些事情变迁了，但有的东西还在。尼禄说不好，他觉得那位青梅竹马的姑娘是其中一个因素，但这里面还有更多难以用语言描述出来的东西。

    比如生活一直都是交替的富裕和拮据，后者占据大多数时间，所以他们通常需要精打细算来购置一切必需品。或者生活是无论在人类世界融入得多么好却永远在心里某处隐隐约约的犹疑——对自己身世和存在的犹疑，它们有时候会冒出来，就像从深处浮上水面的小气泡，啪地一声爆裂开，虽然引得人注意一番，却很快就无影无踪了。

    生活还能是什么？除了大部分的千篇一律和偶尔的新奇与刺激之外不剩下什么特别的东西。你在这样的往复循环里有时候想自己是不是困在了一个该死的阴影里，但是走到了路尽头却又发觉那里猛然出现了一个未被开拓和探索过的区域，正等待着人的踏入；一旦开始，所有的未知就会如逐渐散去的迷雾般，缓慢地把一切东西展现在你眼前，接着，陌生变得不再陌生，变得熟悉，变成千篇一律中的一篇，变成生活。

    尼禄想，维吉尔大约是这种时候出现的。

    他从一个披着脏兮兮斗篷的、夺走他手臂的该死陌生人，变成但丁的哥哥——变成父亲，变成与他浴血交战的敌人，再变成家人，最后再变成父亲。

    再变成父亲。

    尼禄对这个词何其陌生，以至于他听见它的时候反应了好一会儿才想明白那到底意味着什么。血缘关系的连结是如此的强壮，只需要一个词汇便可以钦定所有未解的事情，身世的来由一下子变得顺畅而清晰明了。可是年轻人不太喜欢这样的感觉。当你多年从未有过丝毫线索的难题在瞬间变得合乎情理了之后，总觉得有什么东西空落落的，像是被挖走了一块儿。

    于是他试图追逐维吉尔。那人开始对于尼禄来说简直是无法触及的虚无缥缈的影子，每次他以为自己已经达到的时候，维吉尔便如手中捧不住的水流抑或滑过脸颊的轻风般转瞬即逝。面前的影子遁入黑暗，逐渐远去，只剩下边缘被勾勒出的一圈浅浅的光还昭示着其存在。他转过头来看着尼禄，沉默不言。

    该死。尼禄想。他是个陌生人，只不过挂了个名头而已。他在魔界那种血雨腥风的地方待了二十几年，也缺席了自己人生的二十几年，现在猛然出现在大家面前，被告知这便是亲生父亲——对这人的这种期待到底是从何而来？尼禄应该从他身上期待些什么，他不知道自己能期待什么。

    维吉尔没有对此有过什么表示，也没人知道他心里是否怀着愧疚一类的情感。这个永远看上去冷冰冰的家伙不擅长于表达自己吗？实际上尼禄觉得那人应该在文学上有点造诣，不应该不懂如何表达自己，他也许压抑，但应该绝不淡漠无情。

    有的时候他会看见维吉尔在早晨的阳光下面在沙发上坐的板直，把不离手的阎魔刀撑在地上，浅颜色的双眸持续盯在一处，看上去像是陷入了沉思。他这时候便站在对方身后垂着静静地看，胃像是被轻轻捏住揉成一团。尼禄伸出手去想要碰一碰他一丝不苟的银白色发梢，不知道那里的头发是否跟自己的小短发一样梆硬，要么或者是柔软舒适的。

    年轻人犹豫了再三，终究还是没有动作。

    尼禄第一次在餐桌上见到维吉尔的时候就感觉到他被明显地割裂开了。他竟然对那盆奶油土豆泥毫无反应，盘子里甚至只有少量的几颗鹰嘴豆，以及被拨弄到一旁的煎蛋和培根。他显然不喜欢吃这些东西，但是好像出于礼貌全部吃下去了。尼禄觉得他像是不食人间烟火的隐士一样，整天全靠天地精华维持他的生命。

    当然这是开玩笑，而且不能当面开的那种。

    他尝试过询问对方到底爱吃什么，接着得到了一个模棱两可的否定答案，大概意思是他不喜欢食物。鲜血则可以接受。接着尼禄对这种言论感到了烦躁，因为他手上拿着姬莉叶刚刚递过来的两个巧克力甜筒，其中一个当然是给对方准备的，这让人左右为难。深棕色的冰激凌已经开始融化了，在华夫筒的边缘变成一小颗液滴滑落下来，堆积在尼禄的拇指指腹处。

    他把甜筒递过去，维吉尔不接。

    于是尼禄很生气，他咬了一大口冰激凌，俯身下去恶狠狠地贴上了对方的嘴唇，后者显然毫无防备，他被动地接受了一个浅吻，可是尼禄感觉到了对方反馈性舔过来的舌尖。一瞬间男孩的在眩晕中感到脑袋里被塞满了什么黏稠物，直接阻隔了所有理智思维，却让感官被无限放大了。唇齿之间停留着巧克力的苦涩味和可可香气，还有对方柔软温暖的舌尖，让他丧失了时间概念，不知过了多久才趔趄着退开去，脸上毫无掩饰地爆发出慌张和无措，下意识用力，直接捏碎了手上的两个甜筒，含含糊糊地低声骂了一句之后飞快的转身跑开。

    尼禄再也不想给维吉尔递什么零食了。在之后的那一周，年轻人只要见到自己的父亲，脸上都会立即变得滚烫发红，躲着人的眼神或者干脆就避面打照面。

    他亲吻了他这个事实就像云霄上落下来的惊雷一样时时刻刻提示这尼禄这种所作所为到底多么羞耻。他不懂为什么维吉尔看上去一点也不介意自己的儿子吻了自己的嘴唇，甚至还配合地回了礼。后来这件小事也随着时间的推移变淡然后随风消逝了。

    它变成尼禄心中一个芥蒂，但是他们的相处已经逐渐变得越来越正常，他们不仅仅一起出过恶魔的狩猎任务，也一同去超市买过姬莉叶要求的食物——虽然那次两个人都毫不知情地把奶油奶酪当成了黄油，而且把牛奶不小心换成了一大盒家庭装山羊奶，以至于剩下几周的早餐都不得不被迫喝下这种散发淡淡膻味的饮料——但是在不知不觉间，似乎维吉尔已经在跟他们共同生活了。

    生活。一个无比遥远的词汇，对于维吉尔来说正是如此。而尼禄已经在逐渐习惯这个人的存在，习惯每天的餐桌上一个格格不入的家伙，习惯自己工作的房车里坐着一个少言寡语的同伴，习惯他的面貌，说话方式及声音，体温和气味，习惯卫生间的置物台上多出一把牙刷，架子上多出一条浴巾。

    他跟他一同站在镜子前面，毛巾搭在肩膀上叼着牙刷同样在晨间睡眼惺忪；或者坐在餐桌上面机械地咀嚼着烤吐司或者奶冲麦片；要么就是偶尔和但丁一起大闹一场，看看他们相互较劲地斗嘴。

    有一次尼禄从早上起来就没看见那人的影子，直到半夜依旧杳无音讯，吓得人冲到了但丁的事务所去质问对方维吉尔是不是又一声不吭地跑回了魔界，后者对此事全然不知情，被男孩搞得同样紧张起来但的确无能为力，只好告诉他先回去等着再说。

    但丁说，以对他的了解，维吉尔是不会又玩这种戏码的。

    尼禄愣了。他发觉自己没有立场说出像但丁一样的话，更准确点，到现在为止他依旧对那人毫无了解，无论是对过去亦或是现在，除了表面还有内心。他躺在床上的时候觉得这必定是不眠之夜，因为他脑袋里面莫名其妙被关于维吉尔的一切填入了，像是挣扎着偏倒向一侧的天平，满到已经开始溢水的容器。这种情感无法容纳更多，那种永远追逐不上的感觉再次攀爬上来，让他的鼻子酸酸的，眼角有点发疼。尼禄翻个身把自己的脸埋进枕头里面，呜咽一声，发觉自己竟然觉得有点委屈。

    这种情绪该死地……

    但他还没想出来用个什么恶劣的形容词，就累到睡着过去了。第二天早上起来的时候，在餐桌上他的位置发现那里放着一个小而精致的包装盒，维吉尔一如既往地坐在他对面，表情冷淡地品尝早饭。

    尼禄蹙眉盯着那个盒子，然后和维吉尔面面相觑。他率先开口问对方昨天跑去哪里了，那人语气淡淡地回答弗杜那，接着示意他打开看一眼那个小盒子。

    今天是什么日子，又不是我的生日。尼禄干笑着这么拿起了盒子开始拆掉包装，埋着头把眼神同对方避开。

    我说是就是。你不是也不知道吗？

    维吉尔淡薄的声线倒是很适合说出这种霸道蛮不讲理的话。尼禄不知道自己是不是应该觉得开心，因为他收到了来自父亲的礼物——那是一个透明的密封盒，里面装着一半的看样子像是凿实不会散落开来的海滩细沙，沙子表面固定着一些小型贝类，另一半填满的应该是淡蓝色的海水。这东西看上去精致的要命，根本不像是出自维吉尔之手。

    也就是说这是弗杜那的海水和沙子吗？

    尼禄问，他感到自己喉咙里面闷闷地堵着一块东西，想吞又吞不回去，吐又吐不出来，只好拼命咽着唾液。

    对方点头表示默认，他已经吃完了自己餐盘里的所有食物，就连玻璃杯里的牛奶也喝掉了，接着从餐桌前起身，推开椅子准备离去。尼禄于是抓着那个小盒子把人叫住。二人之间因此爆发开了长久的沉默。而维吉尔耐心地等待着，直到缄默把空气里空余的位置都填上，然后尼禄咬着嘴唇在原地斟酌一会儿，某刻便冲过去从腰上环抱住了对方，把下巴卡在了人的肩膀处。

    他不知道自己为什么要这么做，他一开始只是觉得这是必要之事——即使如此他还是犹疑了许久；直到他把自己陷入了维吉尔的怀抱里面的时候，尼禄发觉自己沉没了。他趴在维吉尔肩膀上吸吸鼻子，脸颊蹭进他温热的颈窝，感到对方的胳膊扶了上来，轻轻贴合在他的背部和肩胛，缓慢顺下像是在安抚。这艘摇摇欲坠的小船终究还是屈服于该死的庞大深海的淫威，被咸苦的海水灌进每一寸角落，接着没出息地没入，坠落，看着穿透下来的光束缓缓散开，逐渐变得黯淡消逝，最后在柔软的海床上激起薄薄一层细沙。

    于是他们再次亲吻了彼此。尼禄记不清楚是谁主动迈出了第一步，总之维吉尔一直看上去从容不迫，他没有激烈地索求什么，倒是从始至终都在给予年轻人他迫切想要的东西。家里还有另外两个姑娘，于是尼禄只好拽着维吉尔别别扭扭地藏进自己的房间里面，接着两个人坐在床边相互对视。

    你的沙滩盒子放在餐桌上了。

    维吉尔面无表情，看着尼禄冷不丁地提示道。

    那你能不能别动辄一声不吭地消失？

    对方双唇紧紧闭在一起，然后缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，垂低眼皮露出了一个浅浅的笑意。年轻人的汗毛刷地一下全立起来了，他浑身打了个冷颤栽倒在床上哀嚎一声。

    别笑，维吉尔。看起来好瘆人。

    真的吗。我倒觉得你好像还挺乐在其中的。

    他半眯起眼睛毫不留情地指出，然后俯身下去靠近了男孩，后者瞪大眼睛向后挪了挪，便被一把抓住了领口。

    后来事情就这么发生了。尼禄在父亲身下喘息压抑着呻吟声，像一只被叼住了后颈肉的狼崽想反抗却又动弹不得，但是他的确颇为享受，维吉尔给了一场毫不温柔的性爱和很多轮高潮。父亲从正面和后面分别进入了一次，血腥味始终缭绕在两具肉体交缠的地方，淫靡的水声和床板嘎吱作响层层叠叠。直到他中午的时候迷迷糊糊裸露着身体在床上醒过来，才意识到原来自己要么被操晕了过去，要么就是太累以至于根本毫无知觉自己什么时候陷入了沉睡。

    让人有点意外的是，维吉尔竟然依旧在房间里。他靠坐在床头，手里拿着一本打开的诗集正安安静静地阅读。尼禄翻了个身，小心翼翼越过枕头的边缘观察着对方此刻认真而安然的神色，盯着那人上下扑扇的银白色睫毛发呆了好一会儿，回过神的时候，他发觉维吉尔也看着自己。

    年轻人没有感到意外，他们彼此对视几秒钟，接着尼禄咳了一声笑出来。

    我的沙滩盒子还在餐桌上。

    除此之外今天还有很多份工作。

    他的父亲用一如既往的冷淡语气补充道。

    是的，他们做过爱了，这好像是什么值得一提却又理所应当的事情。尼禄后来想了很久，他甚至想要试探对方的想法，不过他觉得自己肯定会被看出意图，斟酌再三还是放弃了这种尝试。这曾是烦扰尼禄的琐碎之一，不过不知道怎么就变得不再是了。因为这件事情在年轻恶魔猎人的生活里也变成了一件习惯，家里的每个角落，餐桌上，浴室里，甚至墙角的一面镜子和厨房的洗手台，都变成了让人印象深刻的回忆，他甚至体验到了那些地方到底靠上去有多硬。

    除此之外，他也跟维吉尔谈论了过去、现在和未来，虽然有几次他们差点因为意见极其不合而打起来变成流血事件，但大部分时候他会发觉自己父亲全新的一面。自己曾经的成见被一点点打破，接着新的东西被修补上去，塑造出前所未见的样子。维吉尔说纠缠那些过去实属没有必要，不过面对尼禄的问题他还是用那平平的声线给予了回答。

    在不知不觉间，“共同生活”这样的形容已经不再贴切，因为维吉尔变成了尼禄生活里不可或缺的一部分，变成了尼禄的生活。

    这个过程花去了多久呢？不得而知。

    最终他们都不知道是否自己都在扮演着本该属于自己的角色，因为这似乎不那么重要了——有无那样的名号并非决定性的事情，尼禄后来终于知道，当他觉得关于维吉尔的一切都那么理所当然，觉得在他身上终于开始显现生活里那些不会变迁的琐碎的时候，这个人是不是他的父亲便已经被抛到了脑后。

    无论如何，他追上了他，他与他并肩行走，他也与他们并肩行走。尼禄隐隐约约觉得，即使经过了漫长的时间的洗礼，维吉尔仍会在他身边，一如既往地冷淡而安静。

    这就足够了。

 

 

 

——FIN——

    

    

    

    

 

 

    

 

 

 

 


End file.
